Starlight
by Garry Way
Summary: Yuugi has difficultly with a science project, which requires students to study the nights sky and draw the stars they see, until Atemu tells him a story about his own experiences with the constellations. A companion piece to The Final Goodbye


Warnings: Puzzleshipping and some characters might not seem like themselves

* * *

**Starlight

* * *

**

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. He glared into his textbook, then looked up into the dark purple of the night's sky before frowning and putting his nose back into his book again. He didn't really know what he was looking for up there, but according to his science book, he had to see something or he was going to be in his backyard all night. He really didn't want to take a zero on an assignment as easy as looking up into the nights sky and drawing what he saw, but his mind wanted to do other things. He let out an aggravated groan and fell back onto the grass, cursing the empty sky. "Just shoot me, Atemu. I can't see anything! It's pointless."

He heard a chuckle next to him. The voice belonging to the chuckle then asked. "And why ever would I do that, aibou? You know I love you to much to kill you. I just got my own body, I don't think I want be locked up again. I want to enjoy it, preferably with you. Besides we've only been out for ten minutes." Atemu picked up the book, tapping the page Yuugi shot daggers at earlier. "The book says it takes at least twenty for your night vision to set in properly, whatever they mean by that."

Yuugi ignored his boyfriend's response, not tearing his gaze away from the sky. "It's like the sky is laughing at me, Atemu. Like this is all some kind of big joke. 'I'm hiding the stars from you because you live in a populated area. It's so funny. Ha-ha!'" Yuugi mocked. "Well I, for one, am not laughing. It's times like these that I hate living in Domino City."

Atemu laid down next to him on his side, stroking Yuugi's face with the back of his hand. "And just where do you suggest we go? You're just frustrated, my hikari. And as adorable as you are when you are frustrated, I hate seeing you so stressed. Do you want to take a break? Go inside and take your mind off of it for a bit?"

Yuugi sighed; glancing into Atemu's concerned crimson eyes that were peering down into his amethyst. "No, no break. Not inside at least. If we go inside, we'll just have to start all over again when we come back out. I'm not really that upset, anyway." He put on a smile to further convince the former ruler, taking Atemu's hand in his. "I just want to complete this ridiculous project so I can go inside and work on my deck for the big Duel Monsters tournament this weekend, but mom wants my school work done first." Yuugi rolled his eyes at his last statement.

Atemu chuckled again. "I know; that's why she sent me out here with you, to make sure you actually do it. She is very scary with that soup ladle. It was either that or watch bizarre Japanese game shows with your grandfather."

"Hey anything is better then this." Yuugi said, looking up into the blank sky again.

"I don't know, aibou." He replied, sitting up. "Watching grown men try to pass through small moving shapes for large sums of money while your grandfather snores away soundly in his easy chair isn't really my cup of tea." He patted the empty grass between his legs. "Anyway, come here, aibou. I'll tell you a something interesting about the stars."

Yuugi eagerly climbed into Atemu's lap, resting his back against his yami's chest, welcoming his distraction from the sky blank appearance. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist, lightly stroking his aibou's abdomen though his school issued button down shirt, looking up into the heavens. He heard Yuugi sigh in content, feeling his partners mussels relax of the earlier frustration. He sunk deeper into Atemu's arms, waiting for him to start.

"Back when I ruled in Egypt, we used the stars to predict the future." He began, speaking softly into Yuugi's ear. "The answers were all up in the night's sky. We had sages that knew what was going to happen. They would tell us when the Nile would rise, when to harvest the crops, even who and when to marry."

"Did they predict what was going to happen to you?" Yuugi asked, looking up into Atemu's eyes, noticing they darkened slightly at the question.

Atemu closed his eyes before answering sadly. "Yes, they did. They predicted that I would die young, fighting for my people's lives against a great evil. They said my reign as Pharaoh would be short, but worthwhile." He confessed to Yuugi, trying to remember what the sages at told him many moons ago. "They predicted I would defeat the yami no game, but my soul would be trapped in a puzzle to be solved by one destined to wield it. They also said that I would bare no successor to my throne."

"Did they predict me or say anything about getting a second chance?" Yuugi asked him, trying to cheer him up, mentally kicking himself for upsetting him.

"No, they didn't." He confessed truthfully. "However, they did predict that I would have one love that would last for all eternity."

It was Yuugi's turn to chuckle. "Now you are just telling me what I want to hear."

"What I say is true, aibou." Atemu said in complete honesty. "They didn't really say who, but I knew it wasn't going to be during my reign when they didn't arrange for me to marry anyone. Marriage was to produce heirs anyway, and they had already predicted my time was short. I figured it would be with the one who solved the puzzle, but I never imaged I would love them like I love you, aibou."

Yuugi turned in Atemu's lap, straddling him to face him. Yuugi pressed his forehead to Atemu's, the science project long forgotten. All that ran though his head was how he wanted his boyfriends lips on his… five seconds ago

"Aibou…" Atemu whispered in surprise, slightly aroused in the current position he found himself in. Since coming home from Egypt, he found his partner had gained a lot more confidence in himself; most of it was sexual. It blew Atemu away how such a sweet little boy like Yuugi could turn up the sexual tension when he wanted to with just a little nudge or caress. Atemu loved every minute of it. This was his afterlife.

Wrapping his arms around Yuugi's back, Atemu lightly massaged Yuugi's mussels through the fabric of his school uniform jacket he wore outside to keep warm. He wanted Yuugi's lips.

Almost as if he read Atemu's mind, Yuugi brought his lips down to the former Pharaohs, kissing him slow and sweet, but Atemu could feel the hidden hunger. Atemu returned it with a little force, slowing his movements on Yuugi's back, moving his hands to his partner's hair.

"I never imagined this either." Yuugi whispered against Atemu's lips before the taller man claimed them again.

After a few more kisses, Atemu released him, coming back down to Earth. Atemu needed Yuugi to get back to work, or his mother was going to have both of them with her soup ladle. Yuugi took the opportunity to kiss at the nape of his partner's neck, attempting to tease Atemu's lips back to his, but to no anvil. Looking up into the sky, Atemu saw a star that appeared to be moving and flashing different colored lights. "What kind of a star is that, aibou? I've never seen it before."

"Hm?" Yuugi detached his lips from Atemu's neck and looked up to see for himself. "Oh, that's just an airplane. They fly at night a lot and can be mistaken for stars." Then he looked past the airliner to see little specks in the sky. "The stars! Yes, they are finally out!"

He scooted out of Atemu's lap to reach for his text book and worksheet, getting to work on identifying as many constellations as he could, drawling them as he saw them. Atemu watched him, amused by his hikari determined face, making sure to get the patterns and shapes just right. Atemu then laid back against the grass, watching the night sky himself while waiting for Yuugi to finish, finding himself getting lost in the stars as old memories flooded back to him.

Yuugi shut his textbook after he had thought he'd done enough, putting his completed worksheet away. "I'm finished, finally. I thought we'd be out here all night. It's not everything, but I'm sure it's more then enough."

"Very good." Came Atemu's response as he watched the sky, half-listening to what Yuugi was saying, lost in his memoires.

He felt Yuugi lay next to him on the grass, snuggling into his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

"When I was little, during the summer I use to be committed on sleeping under the stars every night." He shared, breaking his gaze from the sky. "I would request to sleep on my parent's balcony. They'd constantly send Seto out with me for my protection, and I'd always fight with them about it, because I thought I was old enough to do it alone. I remember, before I'd go to sleep, I'd count the stars to see how many I could identify until I eventually fell asleep. It would aggravate poor Seto to no end."

Yuugi sniggered lightly. He loved hearing stories about Atemu's cousin and best friend at the time, Priest Seto. Mostly cause of how different, yet how the same he was to his identical counterpart, Seto Kaiba. Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba wasn't a friend of his like Priest Seto was and wanted noting to do with the former Pharaoh once Atemu completed his citizen papers. Unless, of course, Duel Monsters where involved, but Atemu officially retried from dueling after the Ceremonial Battle. Yuugi fought the battles now.

They both sighed in content, staying in each other's arms, neither one of them wanting to move. Atemu looked up to see a small flash across the sky as a small meteor fell into the atmosphere.

Atemu whispered into Yuugi's ear. "Aibou, falling star, make a wish."

Yuugi went to shut his eyes to make one, but then realized something. "But all of my wishes have already come true. I have you."

Yuugi felt a lingering kiss on his neck before Atemu said. "Why don't we go inside, aibou. I'll make some tea and you can put your deck together like you wanted to do before."

"Sounds great." Yuugi agreed, getting up, offering a hand to help Atemu up too. "I'm so stiff. The tea will hit the spot." Yuugi stretched lightly, groaning as his bones popped.

"And then we can pick up where we left off earlier." Atemu went on, pressing up against him in all the right spots, wrapping his arms around him.

Yuugi blushed lightly in Atemu's arms, pushing against him too. He whispered into Atemu's ear. "Well if that's the case, forget the deck." He nibbled lightly on Atemu's earlobe before pulling away from him.

Lust filled Atemu's eyes, completely taken by Yuugi's actions. He took the smaller man's hand, tugging them both towards the house. He was eager to get them both inside and safely behind Yuugi's bedroom door, so he could kiss his aibou until they both saw stars behind each other's eyes.

The end.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback!**


End file.
